Various amplifier arrangements are shown, for example, in the following documents: US 2014/0167858 A1, US 2006/0158911 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,258 A, US 2002/0149425 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,641 A.
Laterally Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors are known, for example, from the following document: Freescale Semiconductor, Technical Data, RF Power LDMOS Transistors, Document Number: MRFE6VP61K25H Rev. 4.1, 3/2014.
Non-linear high-frequency amplifiers are used, inter alia, to generate power suitable for implementing a plasma process. Laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors, in particular extra-rugged LDMOS transistors, are suitable for use in amplifiers of this kind, in particular for applications having mismatched load, on account of the ruggedness of said transistors against fed-back energy. However, in cases of an extreme mismatch, even a transistor of this kind could swing up and/or be quickly destroyed. This can lead to self-oscillation on account of excessively high amplification at a specific load. Furthermore, an excessively rapid voltage increase may switch on a parasitic bipolar transistor in the metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) structure and thereby destroy the transistor.